A un paso de tí
by EtSuKo-DoNo
Summary: Fue precisamente por ello que siempre la observaba, le parecía inconcebible que existiese alguien así; tan transparente. Porque su mano nunca evito extenderse hacia él.


**Título:** A un paso de tí.  
**Resumen:** Fue precisamente por ello que siempre la observaba, le parecía inconcebible que existiese alguien así; tan transparente. Porque su mano nunca evito extenderse hacia él.  
**Pairing:** Ulquiorra & Orihime  
**Género:** Romance/Humor (Lo de siempre )  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo.  
**Ubicación:** UA

**Ohayou~**  
Espero que lo disfruten, a mí personalmente me gusto mucho, tiene algunas citas del anime; siempre me gusta mantener intacto en el UA esos sucesos que unen a los personajes en la serie original, así que ya es algo nato de mí. 

**A un paso de tí**

Su entusiasmo era plenamente palpable en el ambiente; todos los que la veían, eran capaces de sonreír de pura dicha. Una joven entusiasta, alegre y algo torpe; pero que en definitiva, iluminaba más que el sol a su paso. Sin embargo, lo que de verdad llamaba la atención de los transeúntes no era precisamente la alegría de la muchacha; sino el espectáculo de verla acompañada de un joven como aquel.

Sombrío, intimidante y con ojos que parecían desnudar el alma de cualquiera. Sencillamente, escalofriante. Los dos grandes extremos compartiendo un mismo espacio; comparables con la calidez del verano y el indiferente invierno.

—¡Ese lugar es perfecto! —exclamó la joven de cabellos anaranjados, sonriendo radiante al joven que permanecía impasible a su lado. Quien tan sólo siguió los pasos de la joven, importándole muy poco el llamado "lugar perfecto".

De todas formas, había sido llevado a base de palabras incoherentes y razones sin fundamento; por lo que sólo había accedido para evitar seguir escuchando sus palabras sin sentido y fatigarse mentalmente tratando de comprenderlas. Con esa mujer, las cosas eran más llevaderas de esa manera.

Cuando la joven paró sus pasos, se dispuso inmediatamente acomodar el mantel que traía listo para la ocasión sobre el verdoso pasto que cubría toda la zona, para luego ordenar sobre este los bocadillos y demás detalles. El joven la miró fríamente, aunque interiormente indignado; esa mujer, ¿de verdad planeaba que él se sentara con ella sobre la tela blanca a comer juntos amigable y amorosamente? Además, ¿por qué diablos había tanto rosa en el ambiente? Vaya fiasco.

—¿Aquí? —se limitó a soltar el de cabellos oscuros, tratando de hacer llegar su inconformidad hasta los oídos de la jovencita. La cual, haciendo gala de su inocencia, no captó en lo absoluto la poca amabilidad despedida en esa  
simple palabra.

—Sí, aquí es —habló con alegría la de ojos grises, pensando que su acompañante estaba más que feliz con el lugar que ella había escogido con días de anticipación. Ese lugar era especial, ya que este era uno de los mejores sitios para recibir la primavera en todo su esplendor— Siéntate.

La miró expectante. Parecía que Orihime hablaba muy enserio; acababa de comprobar este hecho invitándole a tomar asiento con esa sonrisa radiante y llena de vida. Pero como él nunca suspiraba, ni por asomo, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y rezar para que el tiempo pasara antinaturalmente rápido.

—Ulquiorra-kun, ¿quieres un postre? —llamó la de cabellos peculiarmente naranjas, invitándole con sus ojos grises a que su respuesta fuese afirmativa; lástima que sus miradas de cordialidad infinita nunca habían tenido efecto en él.

—No.

—Prueba un poco —dijo, sin prestarle minúscula atención a la anterior palabra del joven de ojos turquesas, mientras buscaba entre los bocadillos que había traído algo liviano para comer.

El de cabellos negros no sabía si reírse ó enfadarse ante tal muestra de cortesía de la hime.

—He dicho que no, mujer —aclaró, con voz firme y que no daba lugar a dudas ó quejas. La de mirada gris, sonrió y dejo en su lugar el bocadillo que había escogido.

No quería llegar a pensar que el joven no se encontraba a gusto con ella, ya que sabía que su comportamiento actual, era el que tenía en su estado natural.

—La primavera es hermosa, ¿no crees? —preguntó la de cabellos anaranjados, abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y mirando como los cerezos embellecían por doquier. Había escogido un buen lugar; se sentía levemente orgullosa de sí misma por ello.

—Sí —soltó con tono neutro el de ojos turquesas, mirando fijamente la figura de la mujer sentada a su lado; le parecía sorprendente que un espíritu lleno de luz pudiese sentirse medianamente bien con él. Pero bueno, todo en esa mujer le parecía novedoso.

Entonces, contrariado por sus propios pensamientos, dejo a un lado su análisis; ya comenzaba a sentirse ridículo de mirarla de esa manera. Así que por primera vez desde que habían llegado, y sin tener otra opción, concentro toda su atención en observar lo que a los ojos de la joven era tan hermoso.

Al escuchar la respuesta seca del pelinegro, la hime pensó que este ni siquiera había examinado levemente el lugar; pero cuando volvió su vista para cerciorarse de ello, le encontró analizando con su mirada verdosa todo el paisaje; sonrío ampliamente por este hecho.

—Me alegro —añadió, permitiéndose esta vez examinarle a él.  
Cuando se habían conocido lo primero que él causo en ella fue curiosidad; parecía un hombre solitario y a sus ojos malentendido. Quiso acercarse y conocerle mejor, cosa que él no facilitaba en lo absoluto, ya que parecía gustarle más hacer las preguntas que responderlas.

Sin embargo, ella optó por mantenerse al margen al principio; ya que el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta, con algunos de sus cuestionamientos llegó a tocar fibras sensibles en ella; pero lo importante en el asunto no fue precisamente esto, fue descubrir que este hecho parecía sólo sucederle a ella.

Entonces pensó: "Esta interesado en mí".

No sabía si de forma negativa ó positiva, pero en el momento fue lo que menos le importo. Poco a poco, fue conociéndole mejor. Aunque aun no eran tan cercanos como hubiera deseado, él no era esquivo con ella.  
Pero entonces sucedió aquello.

Al maestro Ichimaru le antojo que ella hiciera grupo colaborativo para su clase con él. Aunque la razón para ello era, en gran medida, el terror que causaba en los demás estar cerca del chico. En ese instante lo que le aterro no fue estar en grupo con él, fue saber que era para la clase de educación física.

Pero su miedo era injustificado. Porque contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Ulquiorra la había cuidado, de su peculiar manera, pero lo había hecho. No era brusco con ella, le permitía ser él quien ocupara los lugares de mayor riesgo en los ejercicios y siempre mantenía silencio cuando sin querer lo golpeaba ó jaloneaba con fuerza.

Cosa que no hubiera sido tan llevadera de haber hecho grupo con Grimmjow.

Ella era torpe y descuidada, por lo que algunos parecían no tomarle en serio. Sin embargo, los ojos turquesas del joven siempre estuvieron sobre ella de esa manera tan curiosa; como si estuviera vigilándole desde las sombras.

Hecho que hubiera sido escalofriante para alguien normal; sin embargo, gracias a dios, ella era opuesta a lo que llamaban normal. La soledad en sus ojos verdosos, antes de espantarle, le hacía querer desvanecerla de su mirada.

—¿Ahora si quieres comer? —preguntó la de ojos grisáceos con una sonrisa encantadora sobre sus rosados labios. El joven que aun concentraba toda su atención en el paisaje, salió de su burbuja al escuchar las palabras de la chica; sin embargo, volvió a su estado de meditación continua al comenzar a examinarle ahora a ella. Por lo que de forma inconsciente, se limito a asentir.

Ella era tan curiosa.

—¡Ah! Ya quería que probaras mis bolas de arroz con maíz, el pollo frito con sabor a chicle y también mi tortilla rellena de mermelada de durazno, ¡son deliciosas! —Soltó entusiasta la joven, cogiendo entre una servilleta una muestra de cada uno de los llamados bocadillos, para ponerlos luego en un plato todos juntos y extendiéndolo sonriente a un sorprendido pelinegro.

¿Eso era comestible?

No conocía la respuesta exacta, pero sabía que sería mal visto que rechazara su ofrecimiento. Además, quería probar que tan buena en la cocina podía ser la radiante Orihime. Normalmente él se preparaba sus propios alimentos y no sufría por ello, por lo que pensó que sería agradable probar la comida preparada por otras manos además de las suyas.

Miró uno de los postres, el que se veía menos desagradable, y tomándolo entre la servilleta lo observó expectante; no podía ser que una bola de arroz con maíz no fuera algo saludable ¿o sí? Luego de esto miró a la chica, que mostraba en su rostro un gran deseo de ver la respuesta del pelinegro respecto a su comida; normalmente, ni siquiera eran capaces de recibir con buenos ojos sus alimentos.

De verdad era benéfico para ella que el de ojos turquesas no mostrara expresión alguna aunque estuviese asqueado.

Cuando el pelinegro se llevó el alimento a la boca, se tomó su tiempo en saborearlo y digerirlo; manteniendo la compostura, sin mostrar ápice ni de desagrado ni mucho menos de alegría.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó la chica con un brillo especial en sus ojos al darse cuenta que este, sin decir nada, se llevaba otro bocado; sí ella no preguntaba, él definitivamente no diría nada. Por momentos su falta de comunicación era desquiciante.

—Horrible. Pero tengo hambre —respondió el de ojos claros, mirándola sin sentimiento alguno y con su rostro blanco inmutable. En cambio, la joven tan sólo pudo reaccionar con un tic en su ceja derecha; era increíble su sinceridad.

Pero tan dolorosa.

Suspiró pesadamente y bajo la mirada avergonzada. No sabía cómo darle la cara cuando de verdad lo había arruinado; todo tenía que ir bien y aunque puso tanto esfuerzo en preparar aquello no le había salido como deseaba.

El pelinegro por su parte trato de entender la actual reacción de la muchacha; si era un fracaso para la cocina, ya debía de saberlo. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le indicó que la entristecida expresión de la joven era su culpa.

—¿Por qué me invitaste? —preguntó, con su mirar fijo en cualquier reacción que ella pudiera tener ante sus palabras. A él le gustaba hacer las preguntas e indagar en lo más profundo de las personas; sin embargo, esta mujer siempre tenía reacciones tan contrarias a las que debería de tener, que le confundía.

Ya había comenzado, era peculiarmente silencioso al comienzo; pero luego de un tiempo, se volvía tan hablador que llegaba a tornarse desesperante. Además que el 90% de estas palabras eran odiosas e hirientes.

—¿Por qué aceptaste acompañarme? —preguntó como respuesta la de ojos grises, levantando la mirada y posándola sobre los orbes turquesas. Responder una de sus preguntas con otra, era la mejor forma que había encontrado para neutralizar su oleada de cuestionamientos nada amables.

—Sí me tienes miedo no deberías invitarme a ver el equinoccio de la primavera contigo. Tus amigos no están cerca para que puedan cuidar de ti, ¿por qué me invitaste? ¿Crees acaso que soy inofensivo? ¿O esperas algo diferente de mí? —a esto era precisamente a lo que se refería Orihime cuando decía que él podía llegar a hablar demasiado, aunque no lo pareciera. La chica sonrío ampliamente, estaba tan acostumbrada a esa forma de hablar en él, que antes llego a asustarse de verlo tan callado.

—Dicen que perro que ladra no muerde, Ulquiorra-kun —respondió sencillamente, observando con sus grises ojos cómo la mirada del joven permanecía impasible. Como siempre, él parecía inalterable.

—Entonces, ¿estás tratando de mostrar tu valía? Sí tienes tanto miedo y no te gusta lo que digo, ¿por qué no te vuelves a casa? —continuó, parecía que no puso atención a las anteriores palabras de la hime; aunque este hecho no se salía de lo normal.

—Para responder a todas tus preguntas juntas, solo hay una respuesta —interrumpió la de cabellos naranjas, cerrando los ojos; mientras rompía el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas y estiraba su cuerpo en dirección al joven, posando su mano derecha sobre el pecho del pelinegro; este se mantuvo inalterable esperando sus palabras—: No te temo, Ulquiorra-kun.

Simple.

Tan sencillo, que en su mente no cabía esta respuesta. La gente detesta lo anormal, las personas rechazan el peligro y se mantienen al margen de todo lo que parezca dañino para ellos; los seres humanos buscan calor, amabilidad y seguridad.

Algo completamente común.

Sin embargo, ella parecía no mirarle con ojos llenos de prejuicios; sonríe a todos a su lado sin hacer acepciones de personas. Fue precisamente por ello que siempre la observaba, le parecía inconcebible que existiese alguien así; tan transparente.

Su mano nunca evito extenderse hacia él.

Por esto, quería conocerla. Entender el porqué de su comportamiento y cómo podía decir palabras de aliento aun a quien se hace llamar su enemigo.

Desearía poder abrirle el pecho y ver si su corazón de verdad era igual que el de los demás, con las mismas ramificaciones, arterias y sangre; quisiera ver que hay dentro de ella, palpar con sus manos eso que la hace tan diferente a los demás.

Tan hermosa.

—La primavera esta en medio —dijo de repente la de ojos grises, sin quitar su mano del pecho del joven; sentir la mano tibia de la chica tocar su cuerpo, comenzaba a aturdirlo levemente; ella al ver que este no se disponía a hablar, continuó—: Sucede al invierno y precede al verano.

Aun después de lo ultimo agregado por la hime, el de ojos turquesas no alcanzaba a entender el significado de sus palabras.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu escases de miedo? —preguntó el pelinegro, logrando sin esperarlo dibujar una suave sonrisa en el rostro sonrosado.

¿En qué momento la tersa piel de su rostro adquirió ese singular tono en sus pómulos?

—He creado una analogía algo estúpida, pero de verdad creo en ella —narró con voz aterciopelada la joven, sintiéndose avergonzada de su propia idea. El pelinegro sólo pudo suponer que estaba por decir algo verdaderamente ridículo, así que pensó innecesario tener que escucharlo.

—No estoy pidiéndote que me cuentes tu analogía o lo que sea que pienses —aseguró, girando su rostro en dirección contraria a la ubicación de la chica; el contacto de su piel con la suya estaba afectándole gradualmente, parecía que eso de ser un libro abierto era contagioso.

Ella estaba demasiado cerca y además tocándole desde hace más de cinco minutos, era lógico que su mente comenzara a pensar cosas estúpidas como que ella era hermosa. Porque si seguía viéndola desde ese ángulo, ese pensamiento comenzaría a tener cierta validez.

—Pero me preguntaste porqué te invite. ¿No es así, Ulquiorra-kun? —respondió con un toque inocentemente irónico; logrando que este volviese la mirada turquesa en su dirección, maldiciéndose en su interior por ello.

Porque en esta ocasión, pensó por un momento, que esta había visto todo en su interior con su mirada grisácea. Totalmente expuesto ante ella, eso pensó; pero gracias a Dios, la hime no era precisamente un genio.

Por su lado, la de cabellos naranjas pudo captar cierto cambio en la mirada del pelinegro; sin embargo, esto no duró lo suficiente como para que pudiese entenderle. Sonrió ampliamente, para luego percatarse que su mano seguía acomodada sobre el pecho del de ojos turquesas; sintiéndose levemente avergonzada por este hecho, retiro su mano de allí como si estuviera ardiendo.

Luego volvió a su posición anterior, amarrando nuevamente sus brazos en torno a sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre el cabello; ya que se encontraba más que avergonzada por su atrevimiento. En cambio, el pelinegro además de estar agradecido con el cambio de postura -ya que el contacto humano no se le daba tan bien como debería-, se encontraba sorprendido al ver que la jovencita parecía querer convertirse en tortuga y meterse dentro de su caparazón.

—¿No ibas a contar tu analogía? —preguntó, esperando que la mujer accediera a decirle en que había pensado que fuera tan vergonzoso cómo para ponerla en esa situación.

Entonces la chispa de iniciativa volvió a la de cabellos anaranjados, olvidando su vergüenza y teniendo en mente narrar a Ulquiorra sus motivos para llevarlo con ella ese día de primavera, continuó.

—Pienso, que tú eres como el invierno y yo como el verano —expuso la chica, con una sonrisa y mirando la expresión del joven; el cual aun no entendía a que se refería, pero sí lograba comprender porque él simbolizaba al invierno y ella al verano.

Pero, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con la primavera?

—El verano no puede estar junto al invierno y el invierno junto al verano —siguió narrando con voz dulce y clara, como si estuviese relatando un cuento de princesas marca Disney ó algo por el estilo; sin embargo, su voz le parecía hermosa y lograba contagiarlo de esa misma ensoñación que ella emanaba. Entonces, después de la breve pausa, la de mirada gris continuó con su analogía—: Pero en cambio, la primavera es capaz de estar cerca de las dos estaciones opuestas; despide al invierno y le da la bienvenida al verano.

La mirada del pelinegro no decía nada en absoluto, por lo que la hime comprendió que aun no entendía del todo sus pensamientos; suspirando, volvió su mirada grisácea a la verdosa, encontrándose con que el joven pelinegro, aunque intentaba disimularlo, quería escuchar lo que sea que ella pensara. Hecho que le lleno de satisfacción.

—Creo que en esta época del año, estamos más cerca que nunca —murmuró, escondiendo su rostro entre los flequillos de su cabello, avergonzada. Tanto era su deseo de estar cerca de él, que incluso planeó todo para que esta estación de transición, ellos dos pudieran conocerse más a fondo.

Ella creía fervientemente en su teoría.

Y él, quería creer en ella también; pero de una forma diferente. Él deseaba pasar a través de esta estación y llegar hasta ella. Aun representando el invierno, quería ser la primavera y darle la bienvenida al verano.

Recibir la llegada de ella, el _sol_, a su vida.

~Fin

Kya! Un poco cliché, _creo_...  
¡Espero sus comentario! Que Dios los bendiga, sayonara.


End file.
